Hitoshi
Entrance Moving Smoothly Hitoshi walks to the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Gay Fantasy A thought bubble appears above Hitoshi showing a gay fantasy of his. It doesn't cause any damage but it is rather distracting. The move can't be cancelled. You'll have to either wait until he's done with the fantasy or attack him. Side B - Puke Hitoshi pukes into a bucket for a while. When he's done, he holds it over his head and can throw it at either side of him. If it hits someone, it doesn't cause any damage, it just slows them down. While holding the bucket, Hitoshi is unable to move. If he's attacked while puking, the move is cancelled. It will also be cancelled if he's attacked while holding the bucket, causing him to drop it on himself slowing him down. Up B - Raku-chan's Ear Rape Raku appears on the stage and starts screaming for a few seconds before dissappearing. The closer you are to Raku, the more damage you'll recieve. Unfortunately, Raku appears right next to Hitoshi so he'll recieve the worst damage. The shockwaves slowly push people away from her. If Hitoshi does it in the air, she'll appear underneath him, pushing him up a little bit. Down B - Pocky A table appears and Hitoshi sits at it. After making a long announcement of what he's eating, he'll finally eat a pocky which will heal 1% damage. Final Smash - Horrible Singing Hitoshi will unleash his horrible singing voice on the opponents. His final attack does not do anything. He keeps on singing horribly until he falls. If you touch him while he's singing, you'll take a bit of damage. If you're near him when he falls, he'll deal the same amount of damage he'll get when he falls. KOSFX KOSFX1: "No!" KOSFX2: "Aah!" Star KOSFX: *weak scream* Screen KOSFX: "Huh?" Taunts Up: "Keep Moving On." Sd: "~Nyan! ~Roar!" Dn: "What ARE we gonna do with her?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Ha ha!" *sighs* "Wait, what?" 2. "This is America, Japan." 3. "Hello?" falls down "Aah!" 4. (vs. handsome men, lost option) "What's cookin', good-lookin'?" 5. (vs. Bubsy) "What? No!" 6. (vs. Blythe Baxter) "aahhhh... Sorry" Failure/Clap: Tied up and confused ''Character Description'' Game Grump Codec Danny Sexbang: What the fuck is that? Egoraptor: That's Hitoshi Danny: Jesus Christ, Look at him! Egoraptor: *Laughs* Danny: He looks like he was drawn by a 5 year old Egoraptor: It gets worse Danny: Look at his fucking chin! He looks like a children's art project that doesn't want to be alive Egoraptor: *Laughs* Danny: I bet he sucks at fighting Egoraptor: Hey look, Don't talk shit about Hitoshi okay? He will fucking destroy you Danny: Really Arin? Egoraptor: Fuck no. Let's beat the shit out of him already Danny: Okay Okay Role In The Subspace Emissary Trivia *People have said that Hitoshi is truly the worst Lawl combatant ever, since all of his special moves (except for his Up B) do little to no damage. *The moveset was uploaded twice, since the first version was Glitchy because Agito90 had problems with VideoPad. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls Category:YouTube Category:Male Category:Human Category:Young Adult Category:Neutral Category:Weirdo Category:Internet Meme Category:Japanese Category:Joke Category:Lawl X Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets